frenemiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Savannah O'Neal
Savannah Grace O'Neal is a downtown girl. She's a tomboy who comes from a large high-energy family, but she meets a privileged uptown girl Emma who looks just like her twin. Both Emma and Savannah are portrayed by Mary Mouser. Personality Savannah is a tomboy who likes skateboarding and is a fantastic artist. She has three naughty brothers and a father. Her mother is most probably deceased or divorced with her father, Ryan. She calls her father "Pops." She is sweet, sensitive and shy. It is known she likes dogs, as she looked after Murray when he ran away from Jake. Savannah discovers that there's a girl that looks just like her, Emma. They switch lives for a while, but then switch back because they miss their own lives. Relationships Avalon Greene Close Friend Jake Logan Savannah is a friend of Jake's, and she has had a crush on him for a while. It is shown that she fumbles her words around and generally acts silly in front of him for that reason. While Emma is pretending to be Savannah, she accidentally tells him that she (meaning Savannah) thinks he is cute. He replies, "You think I'm cute?" with a smile, and soon after asks her out. Savannah is very excited about this once Emma tells her, but worries that she will mess up the date because of her habit of making a fool of herself around him. Emma ends up going on the date with Jake to prove to Savannah that it isn't as hard as she thinks it is. Jake tells Emma, who he thinks is Savannah, that she seems to have change, and that he likes it. The real Savannah, who is hiding to watch the couple, overhears this and becomes excited, until Jake reaches out to grab Emma's hand. Savannah is jealous and throws a towel at Emma that she got off a passing waiter, and Emma leaves to talk to her. At this point, the girls begin a fight, with Savannah, pretending to be Emma, telling her that Lance is her boyfriend, and the real Emma doing the same only with Jake. The two couples next meet up at the park where Savannah invites Jake and Emma to 'her' birthday ball next weekend, knowing very well that it is the real Emma's party and not her own. Jake accepts for both of them, and Savannah reaches down to pet Murray. Jake says in surprise, "It's like he knows you!" Next we skip forwards to the birthday bash, and we see Emma, who is still pretending to be Savannah, showing up with Jake, who tells her he's never seen her in a dress before. She replies, "Really? Never?" and he reminds her that she hasn't since the fourth grade, when she started wearing pants to ride her skateboard. He tells her, "That pretty much sealed the deal for me. I've had a major crush on you ever since," finally revealing that he likes Savannah back. Emma looks amused and asks if he likes all that tomboy stuff Savannah does, and Jake replies with a "Yeah, I even like your guns!" Emma smiles as she realizes that Savannah and Jake really should be together. She tells him, "Jake, I think there's someone you should get to know better," and leads him off to find the real Savannah. Meanwhile, Savannah enters the room, looking beautiful in a pink dress and tiara. After she breaks up with Lance on Emma's behalf, she goes of to find Jake and the real Emma. Once the girls meet, they both apologize for fighting and Emma says Jake only likes her because he thought she was Savannah. She passes her tiara on to Emma, and Jake looks confused, asking, "Savannah? Is that really you?" She lifts up the dress to reveal a worn out pair of sneakers, and asks in reply, "Now do you believe me?" to which Jake just smiles fondly at her in reply. At the end of the movie they join in with the dancing and when it finishes Jake hugs her and then lifts her up into the air, showing that the couple probably started, or continued, their romantic relationship. Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:O'Neil Family